


Back When We Were Happy

by elfgirl931



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfgirl931/pseuds/elfgirl931
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Clan enters Ferelden, Tamlen asks Caiwen what's wrong. Sort of sad foreshadowing for what's to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back When We Were Happy

      “You’re still favoring your left, _lethallan_.”

       “No one asked you, Tamlen,” Caiwen Mahariel answered through gritted teeth, knowing that he was right. She loosed the arrow anyway, and sure enough, it landed slightly off to the right of the bull’s eye.

      Tamlen looked sidelong at her with an infuriating grin. “Told you.”

      “I’d like to see you do better,” she shot back, irritated but unable to keep the smile off of her own face. Tamlen’s cheerfulness was annoyingly infectious.

      “Perhaps I will.” He stepped up up to the line they’d drawn in the dirt and nocked an arrow, eyes narrowing in concentration. For a moment Caiwen was tempted to push his bow or fake a sneeze, but her sense of honor prevented it. Tamlen loosed his arrow and it landed dead center on the target.

      Caiwen couldn’t help a little huff of irritation from escaping her lips. She held up her hand to forestall any smart comments. “You beat me by a little bit, it’s nothing to crow over!”

      “I wasn’t going to say anything,” Tamlen answered, but his grin had grown even wider.

      “Sure you weren’t.” She rolled her eyes and went to gather her arrows out of the target, being careful not to let the heads stick as she pulled. Her friend joined her, and when they’d sheathed their arrows, they walked slowly together back towards the main camp.

      “You’ve been quieter lately, Caiwen,” Tamlen said finally. “You don’t laugh as much anymore. Tell me what’s bothering you.”

      “I’m worried about going back to Ferelden again. I just… have a bad feeling about it. I don’t know.”

      “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you from all the terrible monsters and smelly shems.” His grin was back.

      “I think you’re the one who’s going to need protecting,” she snorted.

      “Oh no,” he answered with mock earnestness. “You’re lucky to have me as a friend. I don’t know where you’d be without me.”

      For a moment, Caiwen just looked at him with an inscrutable expression. “Well, you’re joking about it, but it’s true,” she answered finally. Tamlen was shocked to see tears in her eyes. “You’re the closest thing to a brother that I have. I know the Clan is my family, but you’re different.”

      Tamlen wrapped his arms around her and rested his forehead against hers. “Didn’t mean to make you upset, _lethallan_ ,” he murmured.

      “I know,” she sniffed. “I feel so frightened of going to Ferelden and I don’t know why.”

      “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

       She pulled away with a smile. “That’s why you’ll always be my best friend.” Without warning, she punched him in the shoulder. “Don’t tell anyone I cried.”

      “I wouldn’t breathe a word.”


End file.
